Porque te quiero
by MrFranWeasley
Summary: Derek pone su vida en peligro para acabar con las personas que arruinaron su vida. Otra vez. Pero no sólo su vida correrá peligro, sino también la de su manada. Y, en especial, la de Stiles.


"_I'm nothing without you, all my dreams and all the lights mean nothing if I can't have you"_

-¡Derek! ¡Vuelve aquí ahora mismo! ¡Derek!

Stiles lo había seguido desde el momento en el que había saltado por la ventana de su dormitorio. No podía malgastar tan preciado tiempo en explicárselo todo al chico, tardaría horas y horas. Y, aún así, no lo entendería. Él no era uno de los suyos, por mucho que intentara disiparlo de sus pensamientos. Él no sentía lo mismo que él y los otros de la manada. La sangre los unía. El peligro los unía. La acción. El riesgo. La muerte.

Derek esquivó un camión que se cruzaba en su camino y se adentró en el bosque. Unos metros de distancia a la velocidad del licántropo y todo fue oscuridad. El anaranjado cielo, teñido de unas pocas nubes blanquecinas de hacía unos segundos se había convertido en total oscuridad, salvo por algunos de los últimos rayos que se proyectaban en la ciudad de Beacon Hills, inyectándose a través de los altos y viejos árboles.

-¡Han huido hacia la derecha!

Isaac Lahey informó a Derek Hale. Éste hizo un giro de ochenta grados y se adentró aún más en el frondoso bosque, seguido de Lahey. Derek lo escuchaba correr –a cuatro patas- detrás suya. Deberían darse más prisa si querían alcanzarlos.

Derek aceleró el ritmo. En sus oídos rebotaba el sonido de sus latidos, su respiración entrecortada a través de sus pulmones y sus pensamientos, que le producían grandes pinchazos en la nuca. Giró la cabeza y pudo ver la sombra de una persona alta y fornida que corría detrás suya. Boyd. Menos mal, necesitarían refuerzos.

Mientras le dejaran a él la parte final de la noche, no habría ningún problema. Mientras tanto, su manada hacía bien en ayudarlo a despistar a su futura presa. No sería fácil, ya lo sabía él. No era la primera vez que lo perseguían y acababa lastimado. Pero esta vez era diferente. Esta vez iba a acabar con ellos. Y sin ningún ser querido siendo herido.

Derek paró en seco, cosa que le hizo notar un tirón en la pierna derecha. Miró a su izquierda y a su derecha. Isaac y Boyd lo acompañaban a escasos metros de distancia. Se encontraban en un claro del bosque, descubierto de árboles o algún otro elemento que pudiera servirles como ayuda o protección, excepto unos roídos y oscuros matorrales.

-Ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer. Hasta que no os dé la señal, no salgáis.

Hale ya les había avisado antes. Y así hicieron los dos jóvenes hombres lobo. Ambos dieron unos pasos y se escondieron detrás de los matorrales.

En el silencio de la noche se escuchó unos pasos, y Derek afinó su oído. Se puso en posición de atacar, con los colmillos preparados para atrapar a su presa.

Cuando una sombra apareció detrás de otros arbustos más altos, el licántropo se lanzó hacia ellos. Por suerte, pudo retroceder antes de aterrizar y morder a Stiles.

-¿Qué mierdas estás haciendo aquí, Stiles? ¡Te dije que no te movieras de casa!

Los ojos de Stiles se presentaban brillantes y cristalinos a la luz de la luna. Tenía la cara sucia, al igual que las manos. Su ropa estaba llena de tirones, medio rota Bajó la mirada ante la facción de enfado de Derek Hale y habló con un hilo de voz.

-Estaba preocupado…

-¡No tienes ni idea de los peligroso que es esto! ¡Vuelve ahora mismo a…!

Un estremecedor grito provocó el salto de Stiles. Rápidamente, Derek empujó al joven hacia los arbustos de donde había salido. Debía ponerlo a salvo.

En cambió, él salió disparado hacia el lugar de donde provenía el grito. Los matorrales donde Boyd e Isaac estaban.

Allí, Derek encontró a Isaac de rodillas en el suelo, sujetando el cuerpo sin vida de Boyd. Éste sangraba mucho. De su cabeza no paraba de brotar líquido rojo. Sangre. Alimento en ocasiones para unos, muerte para otros.

Isaac sollozaba; Boyd era como un hermano para él. Derek se acercó al rubio y lo empujó hacia atrás, haciendo que Isaac se levantase. No era el momento para llorar pérdidas, sino para evitar otras.

Cuando ambos estuvieron incorporados, Derek acompañó a Isaac donde se encontraba Stiles.

-No te muevas de aquí. Pase lo que pase.

-Pero Derek… -suspiró Stiles.

-Y cuida de él –lo cortó tajantemente dirigiéndose a Isaac.

-Así haré.

Derek se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la otra parte del bosque, escuchando los sollozos y la respiración entrecortada de Stiles gimiendo su nombre…

No había caminado cien pasos cuando algún objeto alargado rozó volando al licántropo por la oreja y terminó clavado en un árbol. Derek echó a correr e intentó escapar, pero pronto se vio rodeado de un grupo de cinco personas, vestidas de negro y llevando entre sus manos ballestas tan grandes que podrían herir hasta la más feroz de las fieras. Aunque lo que realmente peligroso era lo que había en las ballestas. Derek las reconoció rápidamente. Eran unas flechas impregnadas de un líquido blanquecino, espero y brillante. En el momento en el que alguien la tocase, quedaría paralizado. Y si, además, se le clavara en alguna parte del cuerpo, paralizaría lentamente sus funciones. Primero haría el trasporte de la sangre a través de las venas más complicado, al igual que el tamaño de los pulmones disminuiría, haciendo dificultosa la respiración. Por último, al no llegar la sangre al corazón, moriría. Una muerte lenta y dolorosa que nadie, ni hombre lobo ni humano, querría experimentar.

El grupo de cinco personas estaba compuesto por tres hombres y dos mujeres. Derek solo pudo reconocer a Chris Argent a su hermana, Kate. Los demás, supuso, eran algunos de sus asquerosos secuaces. Esa panda de mal nacidos había perseguido a los de su especie y, en especial, a los de su familia, desde hacía décadas. Pero esa noche pensaba acabar con todos ellos. O, al menos, con los que estaban presentes.

Cuando vio que uno de ellos lo apuntaba con la ballesta, rápidamente se le abalanzó y le hizo un corte horizontal en el cuello con sus garras.

Otra flecha le rozó por el hombro, sin llegar a tocarlo. Se dio la vuelta y fue a por otro de los varones. Éste fue torpe y tropezó con una gruesa raíz de uno de los árboles que sobresalía. Calló y Derek practicó el mismo ritual que con el primero.

-Eh, asqueroso –le escupió una de las cazadoras.

Ésta fue la siguiente en caer en las garras de Derek, que sintió cómo en su mano derecha se clavaba la flecha que el hombre lobo le había clavado por detrás, Calló al húmedo suelo y no volvió a insultarlo nunca más.

Hale, de pronto, notó un líquido viscoso en la nuca. No tardó ni cinco segundos en caer de rodillas y notar como si no pudiese mover ni una sola articulación de todo su cuerpo. ¡Mierda! La tercera flecha lo había alcanzado por fin, y ahora no podría moverse hasta pasado un buen rato.

Dos figuras aparecieron delante suya. Los dos hermanos Argent. Los odiaba. Con toda su alma. Por su culpa, su familia estaba muerta. Por su culpa, Derek estaba solo. Por su culpa… su vida estaba arruinada. Y ahora, iba a morir. Pero, si Derek los odiaba, sobre todo, era por no poder despedirse de Stiles. Iba a dejarlo solo en este mundo. Sin nadie. Como él se había sentido hasta que lo conociese.

Kate se agachó y se sentó de rodillas. Derek pudo ver el odio que sus ojos trasmitían hacia los de su especie. Ésta alargó su mano y la metió en un bolsillo de la oscura chaqueta. Sacó un puñal, que brillaba a la luz de la luna.

-¿Últimas palabras, escoria?

Derek no habló. No pensaba dirigirle la palabra. No para satisfacerla. Esperó unos segundos y notó el movimiento del brazo de la cazadora alzándose… Cerró los ojos.

…

Y esperó. Esperó. Minutos. Horas. Días. No supo cuánto, pero aquello le pareció una eternidad.

Derek abrió los ojos y pudo comprobar que la mujer se había levantado y ahora se encontraba con su hermano en medio de otro grupo de personas.

Seres, digamos. No eran personas. Eran hombres lobo. Allí se encontraban Isaac, Erica y Scott. Parece que fueron en su búsqueda y ayuda. Aquélla fue una de las pocas veces en las que Derek no se encontró solo, aún haber estado a punto de morir hacía un momento.

-Derek.

Abrió los ojos como platos. Era Stiles. Y estaba allí. A su lado. A salvo. Parecía que el final de aquella noche no iba a ser tan negra para él como esperaba.

-Stiles, lo siento mucho. Siento haberte tratado tan mal esta noche. Siento que hayas tenido que venir hasta aquí por mi culpa. Siento haberte puesto en peligro…

Stiles le puso un dedo en la boca para acallar sus palabras.

-Tranquilo, todo irá bien.

Hale se sentía mareado, pero pudo ver que, a apenas unos metros de donde él se encontraba tumbado e inmóvil, luchaban a vida o muerte su manada contra los cazadores Argent. Y parecía que éstos últimos llevaban desventaja, pues ya no llevaban las ballestas, y sólo luchaban con los puñales.

Isaac, con la ayuda de Scott, le arrebató el puñal al señor Argent y le atravesó la espalda con sus garras.

Ahora sí que había terminado todo. Kate tenía dos opciones: luchar ella sola contra toda la manada o, la más sensata, prometer alejarse de ellos y no volver nunca más a Beacon Hills.

Pareció escoger la segunda, pues soltó el cuchillo y lo tiró al suelo. Levantó las manos y se dio la vuelta, caminando hacia la salida del bosque.

Todos los demás se volvieron hacia Derek, que ya se estaba incorporando. Stiles lo ayudaba.

Sólo una persona pudo darse cuenta, pero Kate, desde la otra punta, sacó un puñal del otro bolsillo de la chaqueta y lo lanzó directo hacia Derek.

-Derek…

Stiles calló lentamente al húmedo y acolchado suelo. La semana anterior había estado lloviendo, y las hojas de los árboles estaban esparcidas por todo el bosque sobre el barro.

Derek se lanzó rápidamente al suelo a sujetar a Stiles. Sangraba mucho. El puñal se le había clavado en medio del pecho, cerca del corazón.

-Stiles, Stiles, háblame… ¡Stiles!

Derek gritó.

-No puedes hacerme esto, Stiles. Ese puñal iba directo hacia mí. ¿Por qué lo has hecho, Stiles?

Éste entornaba los ojos y temblaba. Temblaba mucho. No paraba de sangrar. Derek volvió a gritar.

-¿Por qué, Stiles?

-Porque… te… quiero…

La manada había quedado en un segundo lugar de la escena. Nadie decía nada. Sólo miraban a Derek besar los labios húmedos y salados de lágrimas del cuerpo sin vida de Stiles.


End file.
